


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #1.6

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, collection me, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #1.6

Habeenkii qabow ku filan ahaa dadka safarka ah in ay neefta ku arki. Waxay ku socdeen waannu ku iftiima, si taxadar leh si looga fogaado in fiiro loo baahnayn. Baalo waxa uu ahaa sare ee hawada; ay cunto ma haysan, hoy lahayn iyo labada jidh ahaan iyo maskax heensatay jiray.

Hudheelkii ugu horeeya ee ay la kulmeen uu iska yar, laakiin waxaa habboon lahaa baahidooda. Meesha ugu noqon lahayd in la siiyo iyaga sariiraha diiran iyo cunto kulul. Waxaa jiray macaamiisha yar ee qolka, taas oo ahayd la yaab leh ka fiirsanaya waxa ay si dambe habeenkii ahaa.

Jaime Lannister ayaan waqti badan ma samaynta heshiis la galin qofka guriga dadka waayeelka ah; waxa uu lahaa inuu sameeyo oo dhan u muujiyaan sacab muggiis oo dawacooyin oo waxay lahaayeen laba qol iyaga u diyaariyey. Waxa kale oo wuxuu weyddiistay biyo iyo maraq, uu dareemay wax ruxaya uu shaatigaada.

"Waxaan doonayaa inaan qubeyska." Waxay ku guryamaa, fogaado indhaha. Brienne hoos u shuluggiisii, yaxyaxay falalkiisa.

Jaime madaxiisa la gariiray si tartiib ah in uu jiho oo ka baryay qubays kulul hagaajiyey sida ugu dhaqsaha badan. Milkiilaha ayaa toosisay gabdhaheeda, si ay isu inay shaqo. Jaime fiiro yar si ciidankiisii indhihiisa soo socda halkii saaxiibkiis, iyada oo ka dhigtay iyada oo meela wada in uu qolka.


End file.
